The Unbloomed Flower
by XxCrazyDreamerxX
Summary: After a girl falls into the One Piece world she troubles with the thought of how she's going to get home. But it wouldn't hurt anyone if she stayed for just a little bit, would it? I mean she did eat a devil fruit and get rescued by the WhiteBeard Pirates. Oh and did I forget to say that she's adventurous? AcexOC


**XxCrazyDreamerxX: Hello everyone. This is a story that I thought up. But first I'm going to give you some warnings.**

 **NO flames, hate, or criticism. I know that my writing and my information on One Piece is not that good. But you can help me out if I mess up on something by kindly telling me what I did wrong.**

 **I like it when people comment on my stuff, it lets me know that you actually want me to continue. So please comment if you actually want to see this story continue.**

 **This is an OC fanfiction! If you don't like don't read. It's in first person and no, it's not a self-insert fanfiction.**

 **Oh yeah and I don't own One Piece**

 **And lastly, ENJOY!**

 **Here's some information on my character:**

 **Name: Lizzy Michaels**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair and Eye Color: Blond hair and dark blue eyes (Her hair color will change later in this first chapter.)**

 **Personality: Good traits are that she is Spunky, Cheerful, Friendly, and Adventurous. Bad traits for Lizzy is that she can be Combative, Rebellious, and Bipolar**

 **Now that we've got all that out of the way. *Does weird dance moves while on bed* LET'S DO THIS!**

I yawned as I woke up and looked at my clock. It was 9:00. 'OH GOD I'm LATE FOR SCHOOL!' I quickly got up out of bed and got dressed for school. "SHIT!" I yelled as I fell down the stairs I quickly ran into the kitchen to see my mom cooking breakfast.

She turned around to look at me and just stared at me before shrugging and continuing with her sausages. I just threw my hands into the air and yelled at her, "HURRY UP! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I yelled out. My mom just gave me a weird look as if I just said something stupid.

"School? But you-"I cut her off with anger, "NO! I MUST EAT BREAKFAST! SO HURRY!" I yelled out and went back to brush my teeth and hair. I picked up my toothbrush and started to clean my underarms and put deodorant on my teeth and quickly spit it out from the bad taste. "This taste nothing like cocoa butter!" I yelled and started to quickly brush my hair with my hands.

I then got my book bag and ran out the door before pausing right when I left out the door. "Wait… I graduated last year." I groaned and turned back around to go inside. I sat down at the dinner table and heard my mom laughing at me. "It's not funny! I thought that I was still in school." I mumbled and put my head on the table. "It's funny, Lizzy, you have to admit that sometimes. And besides, you laugh at me all the time." She told me.

I just rolled my eyes and waited for breakfast to be served. My mom quickly came to me with pancakes and sausages, "Here you g- WHAT THE HELL!?" she screamed as she pulled back my breakfast before I could grab it. "What?" I asked her innocently. "What do you have on your face!? Why's your hair a mess! What's on your teeth!? Is that toothpaste near your armpits!?" she asked me with disbelief. I just shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Go clean yourself up! I'm not going to let you look like that! Especially when your father is coming back home from the army!" she yelled as she pointed towards the stairs. I folded my arms and quickly ran up the stair and took a quick shower and fixed myself up.

I put on a pink summer dress with a brown belt in the middle, where my waist was, and some brown sandals with a little dark denim jacket. I looked at myself in the mirror and did a pose. 'I should post this on Instapham!' I thought and quickly got my phone and took at picture then posted it.

I sighed in contempt and sprayed some of my perfume on and ran back down stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at my seat and my mom gave me my food. I quickly ate it up and thanked my mom for the food and complimented on how good it was. She blushed slightly, "Oh stop! My cooking's not that good!" she said with a happy voice. I just laughed and suddenly heard the sound of a car parking in the driveway.

I popped up from my seat and looked out the window to see and oh-so-familiar car and squealed as I ran outside to go see my dad.

"DADDY!" I screamed and jumped on him with a big hug. He laughed as he returned the hug, "You're getting too big for this don't you think?" he asked me. I dropped down off of him and shook my head, "I don't think so. You know I'm a little short for my age." I told him. Which this was true. I was shorter than everyone else in my class. I didn't have too many people that were the same height as me.

He just shook his head and smiled as he looked at my mom and they both kissed. "Awww! Love is so beautiful!" I screamed out, ruining their moment, they both turned to look at me with slight glares. I shrugged and we all left inside the house.

"Ok what did you get me this time, dad?" I asked excitedly. He grinned and pulled out a weird looking fruit. It looked like a pink peach with beautiful swirls on it and a little green stem on it with a swirly leaf. It looked really cute to me. "It's called the Sakura fruit. While I was in Japan I saw this fruit at a little store and it's really rare to find these fruits. Myths say that this fruit can give one eternal beauty." He told me.

My eyes shined a bit at that. I grabbed the fruit out of his hand and looked at it. "It's really cute!" I said with a big smile. My dad nodded, "That's why I had got it. It was cute, just like you." He said. I pouted, "I thought that I was beautiful!" I whined as I looked at my dad with drooped shoulders. He just rolled his eyes at me. I laughed and studied the fruit some more.

"This fruit kind of reminds me of the devil fruits from that anime, One Piece, which I watch." I told them with a chuckle. "Hah! It would be wonderful if I could actually get powers from this." I laughed. My parents laughed with me and watched as I took a big bite out of the fruit. I gagged and tried to spit out what I just ate, but it's like it disintegrated in my mouth or something.

"What's wrong? Is it rotten?" my dad asked me. I nodded, "Yeah." I answered as I wiped my mouth. He sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Lizzy." He told me and ruffled my hair with a sad smile. I nodded and smiled, "That's fine. You didn't know." I said.

We spent the rest of the day together watching movies but I went to bed early since I was starting to feel sick. "Alright. If you start to feel really sick then you can call for us and we'll take you to the ER." My mom said as she watched me go upstairs.

I didn't bother changing clothes and went straight to bed with the feeling of nausea. I fell into deep sleep.

I could feel myself falling. The wind blowing roughly through my hair, my body feeling weightless, the rush of adrenaline. I opened my eyes and realized that I actually was falling. I screamed as all I could see was water getting closer and closer. 'How the hell did I end up on a bed and then the sky?'

I tried to see if there was a parachute or something that could slow my falling but all I had was me, myself, and I. I screamed even louder at that but then calmed down a bit. 'I can just swim.' I thought. I looked around for a nearby island but didn't see one. 'Or float until help comes.'

But once I hit the water my body went from light as a feather to as heavy dumbbell. Instead of floating like any other human body would do, I sank deeper into the dark abyss of the ocean. I couldn't even move my body! What the heck is going on!?

That's when a big shadow came near I was and then I could see someone swimming towards me. I felt a spark of hope and I opened my mouth only to swallow a bunch of water. My vision faded as I felt water go into my lungs.

Then the person who was swimming for me grabbed me by the waist and soon we were out of the water and on a ship.

I started cough out water as I heard men talking around me with questioning looks. After I finished coughing up the ocean water I looked around to see my surroundings. I was indeed on a ship, but not just any ship. This one was wooden.

I glanced upwards and saw a black flag with a familiar skull symbol on it. I balled up my fist and started to shake with glee. I looked at all the men while they just looked at me with weird stares. "I thinks she's delusional." I heard one of them say.

I just ignored him and stood up as I looked around for my favorites. "Where's Marco? Where's Ace!? Thatch!?" I asked, shouting now. They just kept looking at me. I just sighed and pushed past them and went to go look for them. But I ended up getting lost.

Yep. I had a little case of the Zoro too. I had a bad sense of direction, but it wasn't that bad I could usually find my way back. But this ship was too damn big for that. I quickly turned back around and soon found my way back to the kitchen. 'Nope.' I thought and turned back around and left to go find the upper deck that I was at.

Only to find myself at the infirmary. 'Nope.' I thought again. I sighed as I turned back around and left out the door only to bump into someone's chest. "Oops. Sorry. I-"I stopped and looked up to see the one and only Ace.

I lifted a finger and opened my mouth, "Hi." I said simply to him. He just smiled slightly at me and my heart exploded with happiness. "I see that you're lost. Come with me so that we can talk to you." He told me and grabbed my forearm only for me to snatch it back in pain. "OW!" I yelled as I rubbed my arm and looked at it.

It was slightly red, like sunburn, and had Ace's handprint on it as a reminder of what just happened. "What's wrong?" he asked. I backed up from him so he couldn't touch me. "You burned me!" I accused. "But I'm not even using my powers." He pointed out. "My body temperature is just warmer than others." He said.

"Then… why did you burn me? It hurt like hell! Like that one time when I had gotten sunburn." I told him with a big smile. He sweat dropped at me and just let me follow him. I rubbed my arm the entire way back to wherever we were going. That's when I noticed that my entire body was slightly burning. I looked down at myself and saw that my beautiful fair skin had turned a reddish color.

I groaned and tried to shield myself with Ace's shadow, which was much cooler. I sighed with relief at the slight coolness of his shadow. Ace just chuckled and shook his head slightly at me. I ignored him and then we made our way into a room.

I stopped at the door, "Hold up. Whose room this be?" I asked with a suspicious look in my eyes. Ace didn't turn around, "It's Pop's room. Now come on he wants to talk to you." He told me as he walked in. I walked in too and sighed even more at the coolness of the room. My skin was pretty much boiling like water in a kettle outside.

I then looked towards a bed and saw a huge man on it. And when I say huge I mean HUGE! GIGANTIC! HUMONGOUS! It was Edward! AKA POPS! I loved him in a grandfatherly way while I watched the anime. This was the best day ever!

Pops looked at me with watchful eyes and grinned, "You look like a fine little lass. What's your name?" he asked me. "Lizzy Michaels." I answered without missing a beat. He hummed with thought, "What were you doing falling through the sky?" he asked me with amusement. I just shrugged, "I don't know. I was sleeping in my room because I felt sick. But when I woke up I was in the sky and then the water." I explained. That's when it hit me.

Home.

Mom, Dad, Mr. Whiskers, my cat, and Pugsley, my dog. I missed them all. Even though the pets were at the vet getting their checkups.

I sighed sadly but kept my composure as Pops asked me more questions. I answered them all but then asked one myself, "Why did I sink in the water? I know how to swim so why'd I sink?" I asked him. Pops nodded in understanding, "Have you eaten a devil fruit by chance?" he asked me.

I thought for a moment and remembered the Sakura fruit that my dad had got me. It looked strange and it tasted bad. The two things that were recognizable in a devil fruit. I moaned in realization, "Yeah I did. I don't know what power I have though."

Ace stepped in, "I think that might be why you're getting sunburn so easily. So you must have eaten a Paramecia fruit. Something that burns easily." He explained. I nodded and thought for a moment and shook my head, "Nope. Can't think of anything. Thanks for the explanation though." I said.

We then left after I agreed to join the crew and walked into the kitchen. Ace picked up 4 apples and sat down at a table munching on them. I just smiled at him and his appetite. I introduced myself to Thatch when he came into the kitchen and started to chop onions and potatoes.

I stared at how much food he had to chop up. "I can help." I told him thoughtfully. He looked at me with surprise, "Are you sure? It's a lot of food." He told me. I nodded and picked up a knife, "At my home I used to help my mom cook dinner. We chopped lots of things. But I tend to cut myself a lot. So please have the towels ready." I told him with a little laugh.

After about 5 onions I had finally cut myself. But not just any cut. I had literally cut my pointer finger off. I screamed out in shock as I looked at my little finger. Thatch and Ace came over to see and gasped in fright. "How did you cut your finger off!?" Thatch yelled at me. I just shrugged as I shook my head, "I DON'T KNOW!" I cried out.

That's when my finger turned into Sakura petals and flew up to my severed area and my finger formed back as the Sakura petals disappeared. I looked at my hand with amazement. Ace grabbed me by my shoulders, "Are you ok?" he asked me with worry. I blushed slightly but he couldn't see that since I had sunburn and winced slightly.

He let go of me quickly, "Sorry." He said. I just nodded and then looked at Thatch, "Looks like I ate some kind of Sakura devil fruit?" I asked. Thatch and Ace both nodded in agreement. I clapped my hands happily, "YAY! That means that I can cut myself and not die!" I shout with glee. Ace and Thatch sweat drop at me, "That's a bit dark." They mumbled as I cut my finger off again only for it to regenerate again with the help of the Sakura petals.

"So you ate a Logia." Ace said with thought. I just nodded with agreement, "That's so original! I love it! I love my new power! I can't wait to tell my mo-"I stopped in my sentence and got depressed for a moment. A sad aura came around me, "Mom. Dad. Mr. Whiskers. Pugsley." I said as I stared down at the ground with sadness.

Ace and Thatch looked at each other and then back at my sad figure. I stood up suddenly with a smile, "I bet I can fly!" I yelled as I ran out the door and jumped over the railing of the ship.

I was wrong.

I couldn't fly yet and fell straight into the water. I cursed mentally for being so retarted and watched as Thatch jumped into the water to save me.

After I finished coughing up water again. I apologized and helped finish up dinner with Thatch. We all ate happily as I talked to both Ace and Thatch about the times when I was a baby.

"And that's when I slapped her across the face!" I yelled out and busted out laughing while Ace and Thatch just slightly laughed nervously. Ace looked at Thatch and mouthed out, "This girl is crazy." Thatch only nodded at that and watched as I took another gulp of my beer and promptly passed out, faceplanting onto my plate of half-eaten food.

 **LOL! I've kind of taken a liking to Lizzy. Who else? I've made this OC the opposite of me. I'm shy and quiet, she's loud and spunky. Should I continue? I feel that this fanfiction can turn into something good so please comment on if you think I should continue or not. And thanks for reading!**


End file.
